dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Spies in Disguise
| gross = $163 million | rotten_tomatoes_title = spies_in_disguise | imdb_id = 5814534 | website = https://family.foxmovies.com/movies/spies-in-disguise }} Spies in Disguise is a 2019 US animated action adventure comedy film directed by Troy Quane and Nick Bruno and written by Cindy Davis Hewitt, Brad Copeland and Lloyd Taylor. It is based on the a animated short film called Pigeon: Impossible directed by Lucas Martell. Plot Super spy Lance Sterling and scientist Walter Beckett are almost exact opposites. Lance is smooth, suave and debonair. Walter is … not. But when events take an unexpected turn, this unlikely duo are forced to team up for the ultimate mission that will require an almost impossible disguise – transforming Lance into the brave, fierce, majestic… pigeon. Walter and Lance suddenly have to work as a team, or the whole world is in peril. Cast * Will Smith as Lance Sterling * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett * Rashida Jones as Marcy Kappel * Ben Mendelsohn as Tristan McFord * Reba McEntire as Joy Jenkins * Rachel Brosnahan as Wendy Beckett, Walter's mother * Karen Gillan as Eyes * DJ Khaled as Ears Music Original Score Spies in Disguise (Original Score) * Release Date: '''December 25, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Theodore Shapiro * '''Track Count: '''38 * '''Length: '''1:14:06 * '''Label: '''Hollywood Records Original Songs Soundtrack ''Mark Ronson Presents The Music Of "Spies In Disguise"''' * '''Release Date: '''December 13, 2019 * '''Songwriter: '''Mark Ronson (major) * '''Track Count: '''6 * '''Length: '''20:14 * '''Label: '''Zelig Entertainment Release ''Spies in Disguise was released on December 13, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally scheduled for release on January 18, 2019 by 20th Century Fox, but the release date was pushed back from its original release date of January 18, 2019 to April 19, 2019, and then from April 19, 2019 to September 13, 2019. On May 10, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures took over the distribution role and pushed back the release date once more from September 13, 2019 to Christmas Day on December 25, 2019. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 73% Tomatometer and 91% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "A cheerfully undemanding animated adventure that's elevated by its voice cast, Spies in Disguise is funny, fast-paced, and family-friendly enough to satisfy." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 6.7/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A-. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $64,911,273 in North America, and $98,434,785 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 3,502 theaters and earned $4,760,910 on its opening date and $8,887,856 in its opening week. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $3,625,296 at opening week and $14,963,181 in total. In total, the film earned $163,346,058. Trivia * This is Will Smith's first animated film since Shark Tale in 2004 released 15 years prior. * This is Rashida Jones' 3rd Animated Film, after Inside Out and The Grinch in 2018. * This is Tom Holland's first animated film if not counting the English Dub of Kari-gurashi no Arietti in 2010. * This is Chernin Entertainment's first animated film. * This is the first animated film from 20th Century Fox to be released after the Disney purchase. ** Also, this is Blue Sky's first film to be released after the Disney purchase. * The character designs in this film are similar to the character designs used in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs in 2009, Arthur Christmas in 2011, Hotel Transylvania series during 2012 to 2018, Storks in 2016, and Smallfoot in 2018, all of which were animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks. * This is the last Blue Sky Studios' original full-length feature film of the 2010s. * This is the last animated film distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures ** Before Disney purchase Fox, Frozen II was the last animated film distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in 2010s. Category:Produced by 20th Century Studios Category:Produced by Blue Sky Studios Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Action Movie Category:Adventure Movie Category:Comedy Movie Category:Animation Category:Recent Release